¿Lo eres o lo crees?
by vigigraz
Summary: "¿Eres feliz, o crees serlo?" Luego de tanto tiempo, ¿olvidaron acaso cómo se sentía el uno por el otro?, ¿podrán olvidarlo? Tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero... a ninguno se lo conoce por apegarse a las reglas del juego sin cuestionarlas, ¿o si? BrucexSelina


**Hola a todos mis amados lectores. La verdad, ha pasado tiempo desde que escribo (más bien publico) algo, así que estoy muy feliz de volver al juego (?)**

 **Primero y principal quiero advertirles que, depende la manera en que lo veas, esta historia puede contener OoC. Por mi, no lo tiene. Porque se que escribo sobre estos dos personajes y su visión del amor, como es: un tanto inmadura (ya que ambos son testarudos y se encierran en su propia coraza en cuanto a admitir sentimientos) Pero bueno, por las dudas lo aclaro.**

 **También hay hints de RobinxStarfire, pero es tan leve que puede ser que ni siquiera se den cuenta.**

 **Ah, y no esta dentro de ninguna timeline específica, pero se nombra a Young Justice (también) por lo que puede entrar dentro ese mundo, aunque no estaría muy segura. Digamos que es un AU, más fácil.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiendolo.**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes del universo de DC Comics no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión._**

* * *

Era una hermosa noche.

La luna en lo alto del cielo estrellado, acompañada de aquel aroma silvestre, perfumado. El jardín decorado tan finamente y exótico, pero sin ser vulgar, sin ser excéntrico. Margaritas y rosas, las primeras formaban el ramo. Y el vestido combinaba con los muebles y manteles. Risas junto a humo y hasta lágrimas de emoción podían verse a la distancia. Abrazos y besos (algunos comienzos) todos juntos.

Si, por supuesto que era una noche bellísima, perfecta.

Lástima que Selina Kyle no fuera una fanática de noches como esas. Con una copa (ya no sabía ni de que bebida) en su mano, y un cigarrillo en la otra, miraba neutral a las parejas que terminaban de danzar aquella música lenta, melosa. Cómo algunas estaban incómodas, y otras parecían estar hechas para hacerlo. Un contraste perfecto, y… completamente aburrido.

No solo eso, deprimente. Demasiado.

Al principio la idea misma le había provocado rechazo. Sabía que habría mucha gente allí que no soportaba (como los llamados " _héroes"_ , por ejemplo) Pero era algo importante para la rubia, y sabía que aunque no eran muy amigas, iba a querer que estuviese ahí. Por eso había sido tan difícil decirle que no.

Ahora, se arrepentía rotundamente.

Dinah sonrió y le dio un rápido beso a Oliver, antes de tomar el micrófono y llamar a una de sus demás amigas para que subiera al escenario. Si ella era o no parte de la liga de la justicia, no lo sabía. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, por supuesto. Sabía las identidades de algunos, no de todos, por lo que estaba segura que la mitad de los que se encontraban allí eran superhéroes encubiertos.

 _O descubiertos_.- pensó, al ver a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Larry? No, Barry. _Flash_ , para ser más exactos, hablando con alguien a quien no lograba reconocer. Llevando la vista al otro extremo del lugar divisó al señor _"anteojos y ya soy otra persona"_ hablando con su _"damisela en peligro"_. Rodó los ojos y más allá de ellos logró ver a un grupo más joven, adolescentes, sentados en una de las mesas. Su pequeño chico maravilla la saludó, y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Independientemente de lo que haya sucedido, él seguía siendo su favorito. Y no dejaría de quererlo absolutamente por nada del mundo.

Uno de los que servían le preguntó si quería que le recargaran el vaso y ella asintió, tratando de hacerse la desinteresada, pero logrando todo lo contrario. Miró el reloj, aún faltaban varias horas para irse, y dudaba poder aguantar allí si quiera un minuto más.

:- ¿Hola?, ¿acaso te conozco?- no había oído aquel tono de voz nunca, por lo que dudaba que se tratara de alguno de los héroes que tanto detestaba. Lo miró con desdén pero el chico no parecía captar la indirecta. Y ella no estaba de humor para actuar.- Lo lamento, soy una amiga lejana de Dinah, dudo que lo hagas.

Sonrió con picardía, Selina tuvo que aguantarse de rodar los ojos por quinta vez en la noche.- Pues, permíteme presentarme entonces. Soy Jack, amigo del novio.

Ella asintió, y miró para otro lado. Por lo visto no fue suficiente.- ¿Quieres bailar? Sé que van a pasar música por lo menos por veinte minutos más. Luego vendrá la comida…

 _¿20? ¡¿En serio?! -_ Lo lamento. Pero de verdad, _de verdad_ , no estoy interesada.

Él no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo.- Vendré a buscarte luego entonces, bella. Ciao.

 _Lo último que le faltaba._ Si estuviese en otro lado sabía que ya le hubiese roto la cara, pero allí tenía que comportarse. Por lo que inhaló pesadamente y tomó un largo trago de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo.

Será una noche larga, demasiado larga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Gracias por venir, de verdad.- sintió a la rubia tocarle los hombros y se dio vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sabía que lo harías.

Selina se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó.- Por supuesto que sí. Y… estás hermosa.- no mentía. El vestido le quedaba fenomenal, estaba hecha una reina. Sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.- Nos vemos luego, ¡quiero verte bailar!

Había pasado una hora (lo había contado a reloj) desde que llegó. No quería que Dinah lo notara, pero estaba deseando que algo sucediera para poder escabullirse sin que nadie la viera.

O al menos hubiese preferido traer a Hollie, así por lo menos habría tenido algo de compañía.

:- Veo que te estas divirtiendo…- una voz que reconoció al instante se hizo presente a su lado.- Sinceramente, no pensé que vendrías. Digo… ya que "tú sabes quién", con "tú sabes quién más" van a venir y… bueno, yo eh…

:- Si, yo tampoco.- una pausa.- Yo tampoco pensé que vendría.- encendió otro cigarrillo y miró a Flash con aburrimiento.- ¿La estas pasando bien?

:- Fenomenal. Hasta los más chicos se divierten.- miró hacia la mesa de adolescentes y, por un momento, los envidió. Todos riéndose a carcajadas de un pelirrojo que metía algo en su nariz. Salvo una rubia que se encontraba refunfuñando y un pelinegro que poseía su misma expresión, todos los demás parecían estar pasándola genial.- Es bueno que estemos todos aquí, incluso tú.

No supo si aquello fue un cumplido o un insulto, por lo que decidió no decir nada.- Eh, bueno, mejor me voy con los demás…

Una loca idea la poseyó y no pudo frenarse antes de preguntar.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Barry la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella sabía que él venía acompañado, pero en ese preciso momento no le importaba. Solo quería distraerse un poco antes de morir por la depresión y el aburrimiento.

Luego de unos crueles segundos, el rubio contestó.- De acuerdo…- es decir, no podía perderse un baile con **Gatúbela**. Era **ELLA**. **¡Por dios santo!**

Antes de que pudiese cambiar de idea Selina lo agarró del brazo y partieron hacia la pista de baile. Gracias al cielo estaban pasando una canción rápida, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por una supuesta incomodidad. Ambos bailaban bastante decente (comparados con los demás, por lo menos) y estaba pasando un buen rato hasta que lo vio.

Habían llegado justo en ese momento, era algo obvio. Su presencia se habría sentido a un kilómetro de distancia. Había pasado tiempo, demasiado, pero aun así sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y paraba al mismo tiempo. Fue demasiado obvia, por lo visto, porque Barry paró de bailar y miró tras su hombro. Luego le dio una mirada de lo que más detestaba: _simpatía_.

Esa cruel y barata _simpatía_.

Pensaba que lo había manejado bien, por supuesto, hasta verla a ella. Hermosa… no, _perfecta_. Una diosa con todas las letras, caminado de su mano. Barry sintió el cambio en su actitud, por lo que se disculpó y se dirigió rápidamente con los demás héroes. Selina no podía sentir sus piernas, ni sus brazos. Ya no sentía nada.

Bruce Wayne caminó de la mano de Diana Prince en, lo que parecía, cámara lenta. Saludaron a los novios (sus _amigos_ , claro) y luego se dirigieron a la mesa con los demás. Tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de que se dieran cuenta que los estaba observando.

Ya había tenido suficiente humillación, no necesitaba más.

Aunque por las miradas de Dinah y Dick, supo que no, que tal vez si necesitaba más humillación. Tal vez todavía no había tenido suficiente.

Porque claro, él si estaba acompañado, él no se merecía las miradas de simpatía, de culpa, de _lástima_.

Ella era la despechada, no él. Por supuesto que no él.

Nunca él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- Por favor

:- No.

:- Por favor…

:- No.

:- Pero…- estaba segura que si volvía a escuchar la palabra _por favor_ otra vez, iba a explotar (y a eliminarla de alguna manera del diccionario)- Es solo una canción, y sé que estás sola… puedo ayudar a que te diviertas un rato, ¿Qué dices?

:- Mmmm, déjame pensarlo… **¡NO!**

Por fin había servido, su estúpido tono amenazador había servido de algo. Sin necesidad de decir otra palabra aquel idiota amigo de Oliver se había ido.

Solo faltaban cuatro horas, podía hacerlo.

Pobró un poco del pollo y bebió de nuevo. Seguía sin estar ebria, y aun no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

¿Quién sabía de qué sería capaz cuando no se encontrara en sus cabales?

:- ¿Está ocupado?- Selina le sonrió.

:- Por supuesto que no, chico maravilla.

Él negó con la cabeza, riendo de aquel sobrenombre.- ¿Cómo estás…?

:- ¿Yo?- dijo, con un poco más de la exageración requerida. Tal vez _si_ estaba un poquito ebria.- Yo estoy perfectamente, pequeño.

:- Selina…

:- En serio.- mordió otro pedazo de pollo.- Estoy bien. Bueno, tan bien como podría sentirme en un lugar rodeada de superhéroes. Soy una ladrona… ¿recuerdas?

Él sonrió.- Lo sé… pero no me refería a eso.- miró hacia su mentor e hizo una pausa.- Gracias por venir, de verdad.

:- Tampoco estoy salvando a los que mueren de hambre.- bebió otro sorbo.- Solo estoy en una boda, nada más.- él negó con la cabeza, levantándose.- Diviértete con tus amigos… ¿tu novia no viene?

:- Sabes que para los que no la conocen crearía un alboroto.- rodó los ojos.- Pero no importa, la estamos pasando bien. Espero lo mismo de ti.- ella asintió.- Nos vemos.

Sabía que los estaba mirando, por lo que juntó voluntad y evitó darse vuelta. Las mujeres que estaban con ella charlaban pero no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en el odio repentino. En el deseo de hacerlos sufrir.

A él, a ambos.

No sabía bien por qué. Aunque la última vez que se vieron no quedaron en buenos términos, habían pasado demasiados años para seguir odiando. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y lo suyo, como muchas cosas más, había terminado.

Aun así… al verlo tan feliz, algo en ella se había torcido, el dolor aún estaba, y el deseo de venganza había renacido. Clamaba por ella, clamaba para que hiciera algo.

 _Si, necesito dejar de beber._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:- Hola.

Había sido uno de los saludos más incomodos desde que conoció al padre de un ex novio que era policía.- Hola… ¿todo bien?

Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió, aunque parecía más bien una mueca.- Si, sí, todo perfecto. Eh… ¿y tú?

Levantó el vaso (de agua).- A la perfección. Se ve que estamos iguales.

Volvió a sonreír y se preguntó internamente como Lois podía aguantarse esto. Estaba por pasarlo y seguir su camino al baño, cuando alguien al micrófono logró frenarla en seco. Una especie de música latina comenzó a sonar y al verlos besarse e irse a la mesa no pudo evitar que otra acción estúpida se le viniera a la cabeza ( _Ja, hasta rimaba_ )

:- Oye hombre maravilla, ¿quieres bailar?

Su cara gritaba un rotundo no, pero al no escuchar respuesta ella obviamente decidió tomarlo con un sí. Mal por él.

Lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile, y, junto a otras parejas, bailaron. Eran un desastre, bueno, más bien él. Él era un desastre, aunque divertido. Verlo confundirse y pedir perdón cada vez que la pisaba la hacía matarse de risa.

Aún más divertido fue sentir la mirada del pelinegro clavada en su nuca todo el rato. Sabía que la novia de Clark los estaría mirando también, pero en ese momento nada parecía importarle. Era su pequeña venganza. Retomar el juego, volver a aquello cuando él menos lo esperaba.

Muy dentro de ella sabía que se lo merecía.

¿Quería refregarle su felicidad en la cara? Bien, ella no lo necesitaba. Pero iba a probar que él sí. Que él todavía no se había olvidado de ella.

La canción terminó y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió del hombre de anteojos. Al ver a Dinah bailó otro rato con ella y luego volvió a sentarse. Para su pesar, se sentía satisfecha.

Sabía que estaba mal, que era injusto, inmaduro e idiota, pero aun así se sentía bien.

Por fin la estaba pasando bien.

Y fue esa misma adrenalina, ese mismo deseo de venganza, el que la llevó a aceptar a Jack luego de tantos rechazos. Fue ese deseo el que la llevó a bailar con el de una manera tan íntima… que varias cabezas se dieron vuelta a mirarlos. No le importa, no le importaba nada en absoluto.

:- Nos están mirando…

:- Déjalos.- se estaba comportando como una adolescente, lo sabía. Tal vez era el alcohol en sus venas, o el aburrimiento, o tal vez todo eso combinado. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.- El de traje con corbata roja, ¿está mirando?

Jack miró por detrás del hombro de la castaña y asintió.- Es uno de los tantos.

Ella sonrió, y antes de que el pudiese decir algo, lo besó. Con fuerza, con pasión. Y con total resentimiento.

Al terminar la canción se despidió de él rápidamente y se dirigió a la barra. La fiesta ya estaba por terminar, pronto cortarían el pastel, y justo ahora ella ya no quería irse.

Le sirvieron una copa y prendió un cigarrillo. Caminó un poco, dejándose llevar por el mar de pensamientos que la estaban invadiendo en ese momento, y se apoyó contra una pared, alejada de la gente.

No faltaría mucho para que la noche se transforme en día, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Gracias a dios no tendría que volver a ver a la cara a ninguno de esos "héroes".

Lo haría desde detrás de la máscara.

:- ¿Acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Poco le faltó para que se le cayera el vaso, pero esta vez sus reflejos felinos le fueron útiles. Trató de mantener la calma mientras lo sentía acercarse, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Con una sonrisa sarcástica tomo una pitada del cigarrillo.

:- ¿Disculpa?- cualquiera que no la conociera jamás adivinaría que estaba fingiendo, que ese era su tono de actriz, de desentendida. Lástima que Bruce Wayne era uno de los que la conocían perfectamente, completamente.

Lo sintió apretar los puños, sabía por experiencia que estaba enojado. Su fachada de calma y diversión estaba perdida en un remolino de insensateces. Este no era el millonario playboy, el juguetón seductor. Por supuesto que no.

:- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?- se acercó, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

:-Wow.- trató de enmascarase con un aire divertido, como aquellas noches en los techos de Ciudad Gótica.- Creo que deberías relajarte… porque no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada.

Rio sin humor, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Por favor Selina, para ya.- pausa.- No sé si te darás cuenta pero a mí no es a quien estás haciendo daño con estas estupideces. Lois está allí, ¿acaso no tienes un mínimo de respeto por ella?

La castaña rodó los ojos.- No exageres.- caminó detrás de él. En su mente recordaba que en momentos así estaría pasándole una uña por la espalda.- No eh hecho absolutamente nada malo.

:- Se acabó, Selina. El juego terminó hace tiempo.

Sabía que no debía haberle afectado, era la realidad después de todo, pero no pudo evitar sentir completo disgusto por él en ese momento.

:- Eres un hipócrita, ¿sabías eso, Wayne?

No había visto esa mirada hacia demasiado tiempo. Apretó el vaso.- Solo eres un patético bastardo. Nada más y nada menos que eso.- esta vez fue ella la que rio.- Así que ve, corre a joder a alguien más.

:- No estaría aquí si no fuese por tu comportamiento de adolescente.- otra pausa.- Queda poco, trata por una vez en tu vida de comportarte de manera civilizada. Por lo menos por respeto a los novios.

Ante aquello no pudo evitar reír en vos alta.- Oh por favor, ¿acaso vas a venir a darme una lección de moral?, ¿ _tú a mí_?- se le volvió a escapar una carcajada.- No eres nadie, soldadito con capucha. No eres absolutamente nadie.

:- Solo déjalo.- dio media vuelta.- Deja de molestar y no volveré a hablarte. Entiende que se terminó.

:- No te creo.- se arrepintió al segundo que esas palabras dejaron su boca, pero no pudo evitarlo.- Como dije antes, eres un hi-po-cri-ta. Y no te creo en absoluto.

Volvió a sentir la tensión en el aire. Sabía que si no fuese por las personas que los rodeaban no muy lejos de allí, ya habrían resuelto esto de otra manera. De las dos que existían.

Exactamente como en los viejos tiempos.

Vio como volvía a apretar los puños y suspiraba pesadamente.- La amo, Selina.

:- ¿Ah sí?- rio de nuevo.- ¿De verdad? Repítelo.

Se dio vuelta parar mirarla a la cara.- La amo.

:- Otra vez.- se lamió los labios y por costumbre sacó las garras que no se encontraban allí.- Más fuerte, si es que lo sientes de verdad.

Antes de que pudiese parpadear lo tenía a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Vio como la miraba, sabía que había más que odio detrás de esos ojos azules. Lo sintió tensarse, sabía que solo bastaría un pequeño empujón para que perdieran el control. Lo sabía.- La. Amo.

Estuvieron de esa manera unos segundos. Disfrazó un suspiro para que no se diera cuenta de cómo estaba, del efecto que aun poseía sobre ella. Lo agarró de los hombros, tal como lo había hecho siempre, y volvió a sentirlo tensarse bajo su toque. Su respiración estaba muy cerca, un poco agitada, hasta podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Aquella mirada, esos ojos decían tantas cosas. Tantas palabras que no podían ser mencionadas, tantas acciones que en el allí y ahora no iban a poder concretarse.

Selina Kyle solo estaba segura de una cosa: lo extrañaba. Y extrañaba demasiado su toque. Sus manos, su todo.

Y dentro de ella sabía que él la extrañaba también, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El momento pareció durar para siempre, pero luego de unos segundos más, se separaron. Selina se movió, y fue a sentarse a un banco cerca de donde se encontraban. Tomó otra pitada y dejó la copa en el suelo.

Él fue el primero en hablar.- Deberías dejar de fumar.

:- Divertido, lo dice el que sale cada noche sin saber si va a volver a casa luego de alguna pelea.- miró al cielo.- Sabes, me eh dado cuenta de una cosa. Sobre nosotros, digo.

No dijo nada, pero ella sabía cómo interpretarlo. Lo conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano.- Nunca estuvimos… cómo es esto… "destinados", a estar juntos.- hubo una pausa, un tanto incomoda, en su opinión.- Por un momento pensé que sí, no puedo negarlo. Pero… después de todo, los opuestos son los que se atraen, ¿verdad?

Siguió el silencio, por lo que Selina continuó.- Ella es luz. Es tu halo, tu esperanza, todo lo que te anima y te estimula a ser mejor, ¿no es cierto?- no hubo respuesta.- Mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario. Soy igual a ti.

Por lo que te dejo ser.- siguió.- Vivir tal como eres.- lo miró.- Pero eso no sirve… eso no ayuda. No servimos para esto, ¿no crees?

Siguió sin decir una palabra, por lo que la castaña rio.- Tal vez deba conseguirme a alguien como Superman. Digo, quizás a él le toque ser mi luz…

Bruce sonrió, y Selina no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Tantos años, tantos años batallando, odiando, amando, para luego volver a odiar. Había sido un trayecto largo.

Quieran o no, el uno era en algún mínimo sentido, parte del otro.

:- Bruce… déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿sí?- él la miró.- Solo esto y los dejaré tranquilos lo que queda de la fiesta… y de la vida en general.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que había sonado demasiado dramática, pero aun así asintió.- Dime.

:- Tu…- se mordió el labio, indecisa.- ¿Estás con ella porque eres feliz?, ¿o porque crees serlo?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el caballero de la noche portaba una expresión de confusión por todo el rostro.- ¿Acaso no son la misma cosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.- Sabes que no. Vamos, se honesto y prometo irme apenas respondas.

Se hundieron en un silencio de nuevo, salvo que esta vez (e irónicamente dadas las circunstancias) no se sintió incómodo. El viento le revolvió el pelo a la castaña y ella cerró los ojos.

Podría pasar uno, dos, tres, o hasta diez años, y aun así Selina sabría que no dejaría de amarlo. Tal vez no lo haría de la manera convencional, pero estaba segura que parte de ella le pertenecía a él. Parte de ella nunca se iría de su lado.

Habían compartido tanto, habían sufrido y vivido tanto, que era imposible pensar en una especie de separación. O en un resentimiento mutuo y constante.

Aunque ella se vaya a Francia o él al espacio exterior, parte de ambos seguiría unida a la otra.

No tenían por qué estar "destinados" a estar juntos para llegar a esa conclusión.

Ella tomó el silencio como una respuesta. Después de todo, aquella fue la que él le había dado por años. Por lo que se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la gente, hacia el pastel, y muy lejos del hombre, cuando una palabra suya logró frenarla en seco.

:- Creo.

Y con una sonrisa verdadera (por primera vez en mucho tiempo), Selina Kyle caminó hasta la multitud de personas que esperaban que la novia cortara el pastel.

Con una sonrisa fugaz, observó como Dinah se preparaba a arrojar el ramo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar comentarios, me interesa saber que piensan.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **-Vigigraz**


End file.
